Un regalo para Juvia
by Be Kawaii de Son
Summary: ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? No, más bien ¿Cómo cojones se metió en ese lio? ¿Era para no aguantar sus chillidos o para callar al inútil del traga fuego? O ¿Solo por el hecho de realmente hacerla feliz y poder decirle lo que siente? Ni en sus sueños, es el. Pero eso lo envía de nuevo al principio…¡¿Qué demonios le ida dar de regalo a Juvia!-Gruvia


Un regalo para Juvia.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? No, más bien ¿Cómo cojones se metió en ese lio? ¿Era para no aguantar sus chillidos o para callar al inútil del traga fuego? O ¿Solo por el hecho de realmente hacerla feliz y poder decirle lo que siente? Ni en sus sueños, es el. Pero eso lo envía de nuevo al principio…¡¿Qué demonios le ida dar de regalo a Juvia?!

—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v—v 7w7

Hello, muy buenas y hoy traigo un nuevo fic extraño o raro que durara 1 solo capitulo ya que es para el grupo de Gruvia en Fanfiction.(y si debo otro pero con lo ocupada que he estado no me ha dado tiempo. Ya cuando tenga tiempo lo repondré)

Y antes que nada, debo avisar que estos son muy parecidos al animado, ya que se me hace mas fácil el trabajar con los animados que con los del manga(un tanto irónico ya que se supone que son los mismos).

Aparte contestare reviews(si me dejan claro) en una hojita aparte de esta.:

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima, y este fic Participa en el evento: "Elementos para el romance" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

 _ **Tome el de Regalo hecho a mano(excluyendo pinturas y peluches)**_

Y bueno amp : (Por favor integren voz de contestadora) Advertencia este fic puede contener lenguaje no apto para menores de 16, se recomienda discreción.

Akakkakakakjnannkanfadaoa!

Bueno ya no los distraigo con mis tonterías (jajá) :

Asi estarán las cosas:

-bla bla bla-cuando alguien habla-bla bla-.

-"Hmmmm"- cuando están pensando en algo.

-´bla bla´-esto es como una imitación de lo que dice otro personaje.

-bla blao bla-/-bla bla- Cuando hablan casi al mismo tiempo o interrumpen el dialogo o la contestación es corta pero sin gran importancia.

6=6=6=6=un rato después=6=6=6=6cambio de tiempo.

6=6=6=6= un rato 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de tiempo y de escenario.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0En otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de escenario.

 _Flash back_ En esta letra.

 _POV. De…_ en esta letra y sub-rayada.

(Se les pide bla) notas de emergencia.

´Bla bla ´ imitación de lo que alguien dijo pero como pensamiento.

Notas:

No soy dueña de los personajes les pertenecen a Hiro Mashima(si de nuevo porque soy muy maja)

No escribo lemon ni lima solo doy a entender que tuvieron relaciones sexuales pero no especifico nada. Por ejemplo ´y pasó lo que tuvo que pasar´. Asi que si buscabas eso lo siento brother o sister.

Tengo muchas faltas de ortografía y pésima redacción así que solo pido un poco de paciencia y respeto

Si Usted deja review por voluntad propia se le agradece y tambien por haber leído.

Cap.:

 _POV De Gray:_

-"¿Cómo…? No, más bien ¿Qué demonios ice para meterme en esto?"-

Era la millonésima vez que me lo preguntaba y aun no encontraba la respuesta.Y seguía vagando por el pueblo buscando una idea.

-Me involucre demasiado…-me dije por milésima vez pero aunque me lo dijera miles de veces como idiota aun no me lo podía creer.

 _Flash back:_

Horas antes estaba en el gremio, me encontraba tranquilo, sentado en la barra, bebiendo un poco de cerveza; sin molestar a nadie.

Hasta que Lucy entro atareada y arrastro a todos a un tipo de reunión obligatoria.

-Chicos, es el cumpleaños de Juvia-Dijo

-Sí, se acerca. Pero ¿Y eso qué? No te llevas tan bien con Juvia-Recordó Levi

-En especial porque ella insiste que eres su rival de amor- Comento Jet.

-Lo sé y quiero hacerla cambiar de opinión-.

-Ya enserio ¿Qué bicho le pico?-/-No sé-

-Verán hace poco la encontré con Ganjeel y estaban viendo cosas de fiestas. Luego investigue y me tope que sería su cumpleaños dentro de poco; asi que quiero celebrarlo y que me ayuden a organizarlo- Termino de relatar, y vaya que ya me estaba dando mala espina todo esto.

-Me parece bien-Dijo Mira

-Un nuevo motivo para beber. Aunque lo hubiera hecho con o sin motivo-

-Cana hoy está muy animada ¿verdad?-/-Supongo-

-Me parece buena idea. Mocosos recuerden que somos una familia y Lucy está haciendo un buen trabajo intentando intensificar los lazos que tiene, aunque no sean muy buenos que digamos-

-Maestro no me ayuda con esos comentarios-

-Viejo estas ebrio-Le dije porque dios, se le notaba demasiado-"esto terminara mal…No te preocupes tal vez no termine tan mal"-Pensé pero dada mi suerte ese no sería el caso. Asi que seguí observando en silencio, a ver qué pasaba.

=6=6=6= Tras dos horas de organización6=6=6=6=6

El tema de los regalos salió al fin y entonces se pusieron a divagar.

-¡Yo le daré el mejor regalo¡-Grito Natsu

-¡Ayer Ser!- lo apoyo Happy, como es de costumbre.

-Pero no es una competencia-Digo Lucy con una gota de sudor resbalando por su cara.

-Asi es, no es una competencia, ya que YO le daré el mejor regalo de todos-Especulo Eve, para luego reír de forma prepotente

-El mejor regalo será el de Laxus-Digo Freed.

-A mí me viene igual-

-¡Laxus!-

-Están equivocados, ya que mi presente será el mejor, a la mujer de la lluvia le encantara-

-Pero…-Levi se calló atrayendo la atención de Dragon Slayer de hierro

-¿Hmmm?-

-Ganjeel_Kun tus regalos apestan-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-No te lo dijimos por no herir tus sentimientos, aparte no nos escuchaste y a estas alturas…-

-¡CALLATE LILI!-

-¡Bien UNO MENOS!-grito lo más fuerte posible Natsu-Repito mi regalo será mejor que el de todos ustedes-

-Si eres un hombre darás el mejor regalo-

-Eso no tiene sentido Elfman-

-Esto se convirtió en una competencia…-Especulo Lucy.

Después de eso todos salimos corriendo rumbo a…..Rumbo aaaa…. No tengo idea donde y no me los quiero topar, asi que seguí corriendo.

 _Fin Del Flash back._

¿En qué me metí? Espera pregunta estúpida, se perfectamente bien en que me metí; solo que no acabo de digerirlo.

Bien no es momento para comportarme como el estúpido de Natsu, solo debo encontrar un regalo para Juvia.

-"Piensa Gray, ¿Qué presente le gustara a Juvia?"-Suspire con cierto alivio-"a ella le encantara cualquier cosa que le dé"- con una pequeña sonrisa camine rumbo a la tienda de regalos más cercana.

Cuando doble la esquina me choque con Ganjeel, quien casi tira la bolsa que cargaba.

-Stripper Fíjate por donde caminas-

-Más bien tu cabeza de hierro oxidado-

-Tks, no tengo tiempo que malgastar contigo. Y deja de hacerle honor a tu nombre STRIPPER- y se fue corriendo.

-¿Honor a mi nombre?-baje la mirada y me encontré en bóxer-¡¿Por qué me sigue pasando?! Maldición-

-¡Ganjeel, espera¡-Grito Levy pero era tarde ese come hierro ya habia tomado un gran tramo de distancia.-Oh Gray, tu ropa…-

-Ya se, ¿Qué le darás a Juvia?-Pregunte sin pensarlo.

-Yo le daré junto a Lu_chan una historia de princesas y caballeros, Ganjeel creo que un pastel-

-¿Un pastel? –

-Si por eso lo quiero alcanzar, me pidió unos libros de cocina aunque por las prisas se les olvido.-

-Ya veo-

-¿Y tú Gray? ¿Qué le darás a Juvia?

-Yo…"Mierda, ¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¿Qué le comprare el primer regalo que vea?" es sorpresa ¿No deberías alcanzar a Ganjeel? Ya está muy lejos-

-Cierto. Adiós Gray-Y con eso se fue corriendo para intentar alcanzarlo.

Suspire y seguí avanzando.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0En otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Dos cuadras más adelante me encontré al estúpido de Natsu, quien intentaba atrapar un trapo gigante.

-Gray detenlo-

No lo iba a hacer pero esa cosa se estampo en mi cara. Me la quite del rostro que me dolía por cierto, al hacerlo pude ver al flamitas parado enfrente de mi recuperando el aliento. Se notaba que lo llevaba persiguiendo ya un buen rato.

-Bien hecho hielitos-

-Toma tu trapo-Dije extendiéndoselo con mal humor, esa cosa si me habia dejado roja la cara

-¡No es un trapo¡-Me dijo tomándolo de vuelta.

-¿Una franela?-

-No-

-¿Un mantel?-

-Tampoco-

-¿La cama de Happy?-

-Bastardo…-

-¡¿Entonces que es esa… cosa?!-

-¡Un vestido para Juvia!-

Tras esa respuesta nos quedamos callados.

Lo mire con una cara de' ¿esa cosa…Un vestido?'

Y él me respondió con una mirada de 'Si. Lo hice yo y me costó trabajo. Así que no te burles Bastardo'

Inconscientemente se me salió una ricita por lo cual recibí un puñetazo en el mismo lugar en donde ese vestido me golpeo

-¡QUE NO TE BURLES!-

-¡¿Cómo QUIERES QUE NO ME RIA? ESTA MUY MAL HECHO ¿Qué se supone que es ese extremo? ¡-

-Una manga-

-¿Y ese?-

-Otra manga-

-¿Y esto?

-Es por donde sacara la cabeza-

-Necesitas tener mucha imaginación para encontrarle sentido a esa cosa-

-Cállate, al menos yo ya tengo algo. Aparte de ropa puesta- Y con eso se fue. Dejándome con ganas de romperle la cara por ese comentario.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0En otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Seguí mi camino y me encontré, ahora, a Reedus. Algo o alguien no querían que llegue a la tienda de regalos.

-Gray justo a tiempo necesito un favor-

-¿Qué?-

-Mira has esta pose- Puso su mano izquierda extendida, como si hiciera una invitación, la mano derecha se encontraba en su cintura y por el ángulo de su mano izquierda eso se podía notar el abdomen y levanto viendo con una sonrisa.

-¿Asi?-La imite lo mejor que pude.-Espera ¿no necesito ropa?

-La ropa, lo siento pero no tengo para ti y que perdieras la tuya no fue mi culpa. Y con la pose: Perfecto no te muevas-Le obedecí y me quede quieto.

=6=6=6=6 1 hora y 30 min. Después 6=6=6=6=

-Oye, Reedus, ¿ya terminaste?-

-Si.-

-Menos mal, ya me habia cansado….Oye a ver tu dibujo-

-Mira-Me la mostro: era yo solo que con brillos y en mi rostro una sonrisa junto a un leve sonrojo.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-

-Es el regalo de Juvia. Gracias por tu ayuda Gray-

-Debí imaginármelo….-

-Es uno de mis mejores dibujos, tal vez pueda hacer uno igual y vendérselo a un museo ¿tú qué opinas?-

-Reedus, es mejor que te vayas antes que tome tu dibujo o lo que sea y lo rompa en tu cara- Le advertí con una vena hinchada en mi rostro, y haciendo mis manos puños

Poco tiempo dudo ya que huyo para que no le hiciese nada ni a él ni a su dibujo_pintura_acuarela lo que sea.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0En otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Por fin habia llegado a la maldita tienda de regalos.

Pero ya no quería entrar, me puse a pensar por qué y me topé con la culpa de que los demás lo están haciendo ellos y yo voy a comprarle algo. Respire hondo y me maldije. Me retire de ese lugar. Camine ahí por nada, maldita sea. Y cuando me estoy yendo me encuentro con esto:

-Menos mal que ya se va, iba a llamar a la policía-

-ese pervertido exhibicionista-

-Hay gente tan sinvergüenza-

-Aquí hay niños, depravado-

Para colmo tenían que hablar de mi ¿No pudieron esperar a que estuviera a una distancia donde ya no las oyera? No claro que no tenía que ser cuando estaba un poco lejos pero no lo suficiente.

-¡No es mi intención, ¿acaso creen que me gusta andar en bóxer por ahí?!-Como les respondí me lanzaron objetos de todo tipo, el que más me traumo fue que alguien me lanzo una media con un condón dentro de ella.

Termine corriendo para evitar las tres primeras opciones de lo que me podría haber pasado

Uno: me mataban ellas.

Dos: el oficial que venía me metía preso.

Tres: me violaba la de la media.

Cuatro, y la que tome, fue huir para pelar otro dia

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0En otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Volví a mi casa, frustrado de todo, del gremio, del regalo, de mis compañeros de mi, de todo.

-Bien…¿Que le debería de dar? ¿Un peluche? No, no soy bueno con eso ¿Un dibujo? Eso le dará Reedus, ¿comida? No, me da flojera de solo pensar que le voy a cocinar, ¿Tal vez…?-Me paso por la cabeza muchas cosas pero ninguna me gustaba o me daban un sabor agrio de solo pensarlo aparte de un escalofrió.

=6=6=6=6 20 minutos después 6=6=6=6=

-En lo único que me viene a la cabeza es… un enorme vacío- Encendí mi lacrima (que se podría decir que es como su tele) y salte de canal en canal hasta toparme con un show de adornos para chicas.

-Un collar es una buena opción como un obsequio, últimamente se ha puesto de moda que los collares son hechos a manos.-

-¿Un collar? No parece mala idea-

-Aunque tambien si se quiere ser más original debería darle algo de uso diario, como una prenda de vestir.-

-Una chamarra… ¿Tal vez?-

-Y las accesorios del cabello no se pueden descartar, una cosa que aman las mujeres es su cabello y el como cuidarlo.-

-Un sujetador de cabello no estaría mal tampoco-

-Y para el toque final algo de maquillaje, como fue mencionado anteriormente a las mujeres nos gusta cuidarnos tanto el cabello como la piel y la apariencia-

-De cierto modo, siento que estoy siendo extorsionado-Me dije-Bien primero un collar…¿Un hilo y un accesorio basta verdad?- Fui a un cajón y saque un listón azul con estrellitas blancas. Luego busque entre las cosas de mi ropero y me topé con una piedra con forma de gota que me habían dado en una misión junto con mi recompensa.

-Esto me sirve-Como pude lo arme.

-Ok ahora una prenda de ropa…creo que una playera de tirantes blanca con un poco de tinta debería servir, a ver esto por aquí, esto por acá, un poquito más y ya está-Mire la playera y en vez de parecer una flor parecía la cara de Scream con rojo y azul.

-Ahora algo para la piel… Tendré que comprarle una crema-Luego pensé y recordé que en otra misión me dejaron conservar un perfume y una crema para todo tipo de piel-Que suerte, pero parece que tengo muchas cosas de chica por solo recordar lo que luego me dan en las misiones. Si viniera un extraño e intentara robar mi casa seguramente diría que soy travesti-.

Nuevamente me puse a rebuscar en mis cosas y los encontré.

-Bien ahora un accesorio para el cabello…Ya se. Ice Maker: Butterfly- Era pequeño parecido a las pinzas de cabello que te puedes conseguir en cualquier lado pero estaba bien.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0En otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Volví al gremio donde encendieron un par fogatas en la parte trasera del mismo. Ya habían empezado a festejar. Espere un poco para que Juvia estuviera sola, aunque vaya que me tarde, puesto que nadie la deja sola.

-Abre el mío Juvia-.

-Natsu_san que lindo vestido, le encanta a Juvia, promete que se lo pondra uno de estos días-.

-Juvia ¿Cómo supiste que era un vestido?-Pregunto Erza.

-Porque tiene forma de vestido-.

-No juvia, creo que eres la única que penso que era un vestido-Comento Lucy.

-Les dije que a ella le gustaría-/-Ayer ser-.

-Mujer de la Lluvia-.

\- Wow ¿Ganjeel_kun cocino este pastel para Juvia?-

-Sí. Aunque debo decir que no se me dio mal la cocina- Su pastel era pequeño, lo decoro con chipas de chocolate, o eso parecen, y la crema chantillí era azul celeste.

-Juvia esta tan feliz-Partió un poco del pastel y se lo comió. Sucesivamente puso una cara de 'Dios ¿esto es real?'-Ganjeel_kun está muy bueno- Se le notaba que estaba mintiendo ya que se le salían las lagrimas.

-¿Enserio? A ver...-Levy hizo lo mismo y lo escupió al instante-Sabe horrible-

-¡¿Qué?¡-

-Levy_san no debió decirlo, Ganjeel_kun se esforzó mucho para que estuviera listo para Juvia-

-¡Si no les gusto en primer lugar no debieron de comérselo!-Discrimino el para luego tomar el pastel e intentar irse.

-Ganjeel_kun no te enojes a Juvia le gusto, Juvia se lo va a comer- Trato de calmarlo pero el cabeza de hierro se fue maldiciendo todo lo que se le ocurriese.

-Reedus_san Juvia le agradece por el hermoso dibujo de Gray_sama, Juvia lo atesorara por siempre-Digo con un hilillo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz junto a un sonrojo intenso y una sonrisa pícara.

Seguí observando los demás regalos: Laxus le dio un abrazo y unos aretes de relámpago, Evegreen una estatua de ella junto a Juvia, Freed un joyero, Elfman una daikimakura* de mi…a este punto de mi vida no me sorprende. Y el ultimo regalo que vi fue el de Happy un pescado que tenía un muñeco teruteru* .Eso la hizo llorar al momento de verlo.

-¡Happy ¿Qué hiciste?!-

-Nada yo solo le di un pescado y ununo de esos fantasmitas-

-Happy los teruteru no son buenos para Juvia, solo la hiciste sentir mal-

-Buau Lo siento Juvia, no tenia esa intención .Te puedes quedar con mi pescado favorito-

-y con lo bien que la estábamos pasando-

Ya harto de esperar fui y me la lleve a un lugar más privado, y solo le extendí la bolsa ella sin decir nada solo puso sus manos en su cara y empezó a fantasear

-Un regalo de Gray_sama que emoción Kyaaa- Mientras fantaseaba o fangirlleaba se sacudía de un lado al otro(como usualmente lo hacía) y en eso tiro la bolsa donde venia todo lo que hice al fuego.

-¡¿Qué acaba de hacer Juvia?!-Fue y apago el fuego con su magia. Saco lo que quedaba de la bolsa mojada y la abrió, saco la playera de tirantes que se descoloro toda solo que el Scream se hizo más grande, el perfume se rompió al igual que la crema, el collar se quemó el lazo y el broche de cabello se derritió de los extremos.

-Juvia lo siente-Hizo una cara de absoluta tristeza

-La playera aun tiene salvación, los frascos déjalos asi-Le dije intentando animarla, pero esto solo la puso mas triste

-Juvia arruino el regalo de Gray_sama…Juvia merece un castigo-

-Luego. Juvia sostén esta piedra asi-Dije poniéndola enfrente de mi cuello.

Ella me hizo caso y cuando se lo acomodo con mi magia de creación de hielo hice un hilo , lo ate a un extremo de la piedra y luego se lo acomode. Poco después de eso tomo el broche , lo rehíce, se lo acomode se lo acomode y quedo hermosa aparte de estar muy feliz.

-Juvia…Juvia podría llorar de felicidad-Me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

-No deberías celebrar tan rápido, aun te daré tu castigo-Con una sonrisa pícara la cargue y me la lleve a mi casa para hacerla pagar por todo lo sucedido hoy.

Fin.

*Daikimakura: son las fundas de almuadas que tiene a un personaje anime haciendo una pose.

*Muñeco teruteru: Se hacen con el propósito de que deje de llover. Juvia los llevaba antes de entrar en Fairy tail (como seguramente ya es bien sabido)

¿Qué tal, eh?

Bien perdón si me quedo algo raro pero, tenía algo de prisa asi que en alguna que otra parte no le dedique tanto tiempo.

Aun debo un Gruvia que ya subiré pero después, cuando tenga algo de tiempo (bueno aún más).

Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer. Tambien gracias si han dejado review Muchas gracias con todo el kokoro.

Repito, si hay reviews que contestar lo hare pero en una hojita aparte junto con un Omake de esta historia y ña más.

Si te ha gustado eres libre de ver mis otros fics raros y si no… pues no hay problema.

Que tengan buen dia, tarde o noche.

Vivan con la duda y Adioooooos.


End file.
